Scooby-Doo movie fan deleted scene
by GalaxyStar21
Summary: A fanmade deleted scene from the 2004 Scooby-Doo movie where they go to Spooky Island. (Fred x OC, rated M for mature, do not read if you're under 18!)


Galaxy: (looks into some of the Scooby stuff) Eh. Not much here. But what can you do? (types a bit) And done! Got this one-shot finished up. Yes, it's another M-rated fanfic but who cares? This is for the original Scooby-Doo movie, so let's get started. (snaps fingers to make a smoke transition)

_Disclaimers: I don't own Scooby-Doo, only my OC. All rights go to Hanna-Barbera._

* * *

"Come on, guys!" Bethany hung on to Scooby as he rode alongside Shaggy. The trio had been searching Spooky Island for the two captured detectives, Fred and Velma, and she's had found Velma, but learned she had been possessed by a weird creature and they were now riding down the dirt road quickly on ATVs to try and escape the possessed teens chasing them.

Shaggy looked over at them. "Zoinks! Like, on your tail, guys!"

Bethany looked over and saw one of the possessed kids hanging on to the rope tied on to it, so she did the only thing that was right at the moment: Kick the poor sap in the face as hard as she could to make him let go. "Sorry!" She called back to the kid before turning around again.

Suddenly, she was yanked off with a yelp of surprise and she landed in a pair of strong arms. "Oof!" She looked up to see her other teammate Fred. "Freddy?"

"Sup, Betty?" He smiled at her like the charming man he was.

She hugged him quickly. "Thank God you're alright. God, talk about crazy crap happening around here." She looked at him. "Can you believe it?"

He nodded a little. "Oh, I believe it. So will you soon enough." He gave her a smirk.

She blinked in confusion. "What're you - mmph!" She was cut off as he kissed her, breathing some of the green gas into her system.

He pulled away as she passed out and landed in his arms, the last thing she saw being a lustful and seductive grin on his face.

* * *

After what felt like hours, she woke up and groaned softly, trying to move her arm and finding that she couldn't. She looked over and saw that she was tied up on the bed in her room.

"Not so much of a surprise, is it?" The familiar voice made her whip her head around to see Freddy in the corner, but his eyes were glowing green. Definitely not normal for her blonde leader.

She took a breath, knowing exactly what was up. "Okay, so you got me tied up and you possessed Fred beforehand. I know the endgame is ruling the entire world with us as meat puppets. Why are you not having one of your friends possessing me yet?"

He smirked and started pacing in front of her. "Well, there's three reasons for that. One: We have to remove your protoplasm first. That's done in our lair. Two: You know a lot enough about us to be a bit of a threat, but we're more complex than that. Think of us as... the Homo Sapiens superior."

She raised an eyebrow. "And reason three?"

He turned to look at her, now seeming to be more aroused as he got on the bed. "I've read your leader's mind and I know he's always wanted to screw you."

That took her by surprise. "Bwh... what?!"

"Come on." He slowly moved along the bed. "The way he mentally strips you, how you look at him and give him a good arousal factor. He's always wanted to fuck you, but with that red-headed klutz always hogging him, he never had the chance to be alone with you until now." He got on top of her, the bulge in his shorts pressing against her and making her shift slightly.

She started breathing slightly heavier, her nipples hardening under her bikini top and a tingly feeling stirring in her crotch which indicated her growing arousal. "Won't he remember it when he gets back in his body though?"

He kissed her neck, making her arch her back before he pulled away and whispered seductively in her ear. "Oh, I'm sure he will."

That broke her resistance to him as he moved back to her face and kissed her passionately and she responded instantly, matching his kisses with eager lips and playing with his tongue.

He moved his hands down her athletic body and felt her muscles twitch before he pulled away and untied her wrists, sensing how much she wanted to touch him.

Immediately after he released her, she turned him on his back and took her top off, her breasts dropping down as she leaned over and kissed him again, running her hands under his tank top and feeling his muscles as he let out a moan of pleasure.

He quickly moved her bottoms while she opened his shorts up, allowing his large member to stick out from his boxers before he moved and placed her on her hands and knees, leaning against her and kissing her neck, leaving love bites as she moaned and tilted her head back.

With a swift thrust, he pushed into her and started thrusting roughly, making the bed rock slightly as she grunted in delight.

He grabbed her breasts and squeezed them hard, pressing his chest against her back as he kept humping her hard, a low growl coming from his throat as his eyes glew green again.

She didn't notice the growl or the glow as she was too into the moment, even ignoring how wrong it was that her possessed leader was fucking her like an animal.

Suddenly he pulled out and flipped her around so she laid belly side up as he lifted her legs and placed them on his shoulders before picking her up and shoving her against the wall.

She gasped as he pushed in again and started thrusting much harder than he had before, slamming his crotch into hers as he went deep and fast, the thumps of her back slamming on the wall being heard from down the hall along with her loud grunts.

She felt him stop for a moment and lick her neck again as she groaned in delight and squeezed his ass hard before she pushed against him and pinned him on the bed, pushing her pussy over his big dick and starting to ride him as hard as she could while he thrusted against her.

Suddenly she moaned loudly as she felt herself start to orgasm, her muscles twitching heavily and gripping his massive cock.

He growled as he released in her, continuing to thrust as he let his massive load pump into her womb as she laid down on his chest, staying close to him before he stopped and smiled, stroking her breasts gently. "See now? Wasn't that good, my dear?"

She panted heavily, seeming to be extremely winded as she looked at him and nodded. "Uh-huh."

He leaned down and licked her neck slightly before he pulled out of her and got up, getting dressed and leaving her to recover.

* * *

Galaxy: Wow. Um... I didn't expect this to be so graphic. Oh well. What can you do? Better be like Scooby Doo and skidoo! (dashes off)


End file.
